Pathologists typically examine tissue specimens in a laboratory setting. For each tissue specimen an initial visual inspection is made. If different types of tissue are visible, for example healthy tissue and diseased tissue, a smaller tissue sample may be taken from one or more tissue types, to permit examination under a microscope. If no tissue differentiation is immediately apparent, the pathologist will typically cut into the specimen, in search of diseased tissue. This practice is destructive to the specimen and may result in the loss of some otherwise obtainable information. For example information about the size and shape of a tumor may be lost during this process. It may also be challenging to find the diseased tissue. For example a lymph node tumor metastasis may be so small that it could be easily missed, even if several cuts are taken through a tissue specimen that includes a lymph node. Depending on the purpose of the tissue specimen examination, each microscope slide prepared may be an investment of between 5 and 20 minutes of a technician's time. The decision on which portion of the specimen to take tissue for the preparation of microscope slides determines whether or not this investment is effective, and more importantly whether the examination of the tissue specimen yields a benefit to the patient. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have some device and method to help a pathologist examine the interior of a specimen for instances of abnormal tissue, without destroying the specimen by cutting into it repeatedly.